Hiei Goes to School!
by chibi-koorime
Summary: YAOI, language. Hiei goes to school with Kurama! Randomness. 2 chaps up, trying my best, uh...please READ.
1. Hiei Agrees&First Period

Terri: Ohayo, all! I'm back again! Blame Grey. that's what I do! Anyway, this time it's another comedy! That's right! Hiei's going to school.with Kurama! Can Hiei make it through the day without killing someone? And somehow, everyone goes to Kurama's school. It just works that way in my world. Welcome to it. Also, Kurama's school is "americanized" just so I can work with the story easier. Oh, sorry, but Kurama and Hiei might be a little OOC at times. Yeah, and there's some YAOI, so if ya don't like it, don't read. But that can add to the comedy! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. but if I did, oh, what a world. *goes off muttering about foxes, dragons, roses, and new Kurama/Hiei love-ienss episodes.*  
  
Hiei Agrees/First Period  
  
Kurama couldn't wait to see Hiei again. It had been a year since he had left and Kurama had missed him so. Kurama looked up suddenly, as he felt a familiar ki. A brilliant smile spread across his face as a black- haired figure appeared beside him. "Ohayo Hiei. I'm so glad you're back from training with Mukuro." The two were walking through the park, their usual short cut to Kurama's house. Despite the lack of conversation skills on Hiei's side, Kurama was happy to have this time alone with his itooshi and showed it more than once on the way home.  
Despite the shortcut, it still took an hour to finally reach Kurama's house. "Ohayo, Kasaan!" Shori peeked out from the kitchen, "Ohayo, Suichii! Oh, hello Hiei. Are you staying for dinner?" Hiei glanced at Kurama from the side, a questioning look on his face. Kurama gave a small nod and Hiei responded, "Sure." Shori smiled and went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Kurama led Hiei into the living room, turning on the television and the ningen news. "A series of strange occurrences today, folks. All through the city there have been reports of black blurs and high winds that have caused candy disappearing from kids' hands and shops, and people becoming unconscious, as if knocked out in a fight." Kurama looked from the TV to Hiei, who was intentionally looking out the window. ".Hiei." Kurama had a low, half-scolding, half-playing tone to his voice. Hiei looked back at the kitsune, his voice having a somewhat childish questioning tone, ".What?!" "What'd you do today?" "Nothing much." "Hiei.you've been back one day! Why are you stealing candy and causing confusion with the ningens?" "I can't help it. I don't have that paper they want and I want candy. What was I supposed to do? Besides, I didn't really hurt anyone." Kurama rolled his eyes, "I have an idea, Hiei. Why don't you come to school with me? It'll keep you busy. And if you don't cause any chaos, I can buy you a slushee at lunch." Kurama paused, and then answered Hiei's question before it was asked, "A slushee is usually a sweet, cold, ice- drink." Hiei's eyes brightened at this. Kurama knew he would accept, only because Hiei had a sweet tooth that had to be fed. So it was decided. Hiei would go to school with Kurama the next day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei followed Kurama, walking a half step behind him as he led the way to school. Kurama had arranged it for Hiei to be a guest to the school and have at least six out of seven classes with him. "Ok, Hiei. Now, in school, there are a few rules." "Rules?" Hiei eyed Kurama suspiciously. "Hiei, I wouldn't tell you any lies about school. I'm not trying to trick you." "Hn." Kurama smirked, "So, you can get in trouble for fighting, cursing, blowing things up, killing others, and disrespecting the teachers. Ok? Can you promise me you won't cause any major damage today?" "Hn." Kurama continued to lead Hiei into the school and they made their way to the office. Hiei stood in the corner, watching everyone silently as Kurama got his schedule from the teachers. Kurama finished with the forms and caught Hiei's eye, beckoning him to come along.  
  
"Ok, Hiei. I think you'll like our first period. We have Art One with Mr. Howe." "Hn." Hiei was busy seeing what kind of ningens were in this school. "Hiei. Come on. It's this way." Hiei followed Kurama down a side hallway crammed with ningen teenagers. Kurama ignored the couples making out in the corners and pulled Hiei into the classroom to be introduced to Mr. Howe before class began. "Ohayo sempai. This is Hiei. He's going to be here for a while and his schedule says he has first period in here with us." "Thank you, Suichii. Hello, Hiei. I hope you enjoy sculpting. We're starting it today, but if you don't feel comfortable, you can begin later this week." "Hn." Kurama chuckled, "He doesn't talk much. But don't tell him that. He'll never get started." Hiei shot Kurama a glare at this and Kurama just gave a small smile, one he knew Hiei couldn't look at for long without smiling slightly himself.  
The bell rang and students began coming into the classroom, slowly but surely. When the late bell rang and the last few students ran into the room, Mr. Howe alerted the class to the presence of a new student. Hiei was busy trying to give them all evil death glares. Kurama nudged him in the ribs and motioned for him to listen to the teacher. For the first twenty minutes, Mr. Howe went over how the sculptures were supposed to be done, but Hiei had become bored in the first five minutes and had continued to glare at random students he didn't like the look of. When the class dispersed to begin their projects, Hiei began to pull out his katana to use on his sculpture. Kurama glanced in his direction and wide-eyed, quickly stopped him from causing a panic, pushing the katana back in its hidden sheathe beneath Hiei's cloak. Just then, a girl named Nicole came over and sat at Kurama and Hiei's table. She immediately began to pester Kurama and ignore Hiei completely. "Hey, Suichii. How ya doin?" "Fine, I guess. Um, how are you?" "Great. Okay. I was thinking, homecoming's coming up next week and we should go. We'll make such a cute couple. You can pick me up at six and we could go to the game and then the dance and then dinner! Oh, I like spicy food. Is that okay with you? Of course it is, you're such a gentleman." Hiei shot her a glare that would have frozen over hell if she had noticed it, but she was too busy planning a night with Kurama. "Don't you ever shut up?" Nicole stopped abruptly. "Ex-cuse me? Where did you come from? Aren't you a little young to be in high school?" Kurama held onto Hiei's arm, as he could see the veins popping on his forehead. Just then, Hiei raised his hand and addressed the teacher, "Mr. Howe, I lost my scalpel." Nicole fell over on the floor twitching, and a scalpel slid across the floor to land at Hiei's feet. "Oh. Nevermind! I found it." Kurama gave Hiei a small glare. ".Hiei." "What?!?" With that, Hiei wiped his scalpel of blood and continued to work on his sculpture while Kurama knelt down to make sure the annoyance, er, Nicole, would live. Kurama sighed to himself. It was going to be a long day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Terri: So? I need to know, should I do chapters by periods or days? I don't think Hiei would stand to be in school for more than two days at most. But I have many ideas (that have gotten approval by friends) and I'm definitely gonna continue! It might take a while though because my stupid ass parents grounded me for.let's not get into that. It's just stupid. Damn dofos (inside joke with friends.don't ask.). *goes off on tangent about wanting to leave for college.* 


	2. Through The First & On To Second Period

Terri: Okay, okay. I know I always say I hate when authors make a story and leave it for a long time. But now I understand. Writer's block is a bitch. And things pile up. So to the few readers I have, gomen!!!! Let's see...in this chapter...well, read! But I must say thanks to my friends-- they've helped with some ideas, whether it was thinking them up or just fixing them so they made sense. So, thank you Grey, Katherine, and Jessica!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them... sulks Oh, yes, and YAOI. If you don't like it, don't read. If you flame me for it, I will laugh and dance in the warmth of the fire. But be open-minded—the YAOI adds to the humor.

Art Class and Hiei's horny...?  
  
With Nicole safely resting in the nurse's office, Kurama headed back to art class. He still had a lot to do with his mask before he could hand it in. As he walked through the halls, he sighed and pulled out some strawberry pocky. He knew he wasn't supposed to eat in the halls, but thought he deserved a small treat in preparation for whatever Hiei would do today. As he was coming back into the art room, Kurama heard Mr. Howe announce they were to postpone finishing their masks and trace the template for their next project, as the templates were needed by the other classes. Kurama rolled his eyes slightly, annoyed that his progress was once again disrupted. Following a fellow classmate to the front of the room, Kurama picked up two templates; one for Hiei and one for himself. 

"Hiei! Come on, the light tables in this room are full. We'll need to go next door to Ms. Maur's room and use hers."

Hiei followed silently, staring at the art projects of students past. Kurama and Hiei slipped into Ms. Maur's room quietly, as to not disturb her class in progress. Kurama briefly explained what had to be done to Hiei, but paused nervously when he thought he saw a look on Hiei's face that was shown on very rare occasions. Ignoring his gut, Kurama gave Hiei his tools to trace the template and began working on his own. After a few minutes, Kurama heard Hiei's pencil drop, but thought nothing of it.

"...HIEI!" Kurama half-yelled and half-whispered. Hiei came out from under the light table, with his attempt at an innocent face on.

"What?"

"That is NOT appropriate for school!" Kurama scolded, blushing slightly. Hiei shrugged it off and finished tracing his template; Kurama now keeping a nervous eye on the little jaganshi.  
At long last, the bell rang for first period to end. Sighing a breath of relief, Kurama left the art room with Hiei, glad one period was over with without any trouble... ...or, at least, as little trouble as possible with Hiei. As the two demons made their way slowly through the sea of ningen teens, Kurama noticed Hiei seemed to be getting slightly annoyed. This was proven when, due to his small size, the fire demon was pushed to the side of the hallway. Kurama could see Hiei getting angrier by the second.

"Don't push back, Hiei. You'll hurt someone... ..." Kurama whispered, showing fear of what might happen if Hiei got too upset. But just as he finished warning Hiei to watch his strength, a tall, sluggish-looking football player knocked the jaganshi into a locker to clear the way to his girlfriend waiting in the corner. Before Kurama could say a word to stop him, Hiei gave the football player a small push—at least by it was small by Hiei's standards. The football player flew down the hall, crashing into his waiting girlfriend, as well as the wall that she was against. Kurama sweat-dropped and caught up to Hiei who was heading upstairs, now fully annoyed.

"Hiei... ... I told you not to push back. What if you had really hurt him?"

"Hn. Baka shouldn't have challenged me. Besides, we have to get to our next class."

Kurama chuckled to himself. Of course Hiei had seen it as a challenge; Kurama should have known to explain things more to him.

"You don't have to worry. We do have five-minute intervals between classes. It's very hard to be late to one, even if the halls are crowded." Kurama offered a small smile to Hiei.

"Hn."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you want to get to class, but do you know where, or even what class it is that you have next?" Hiei shot Kurama a glare for the smug tone he had.

After a moment, Hiei retorted "Well? Are you going to tell me or do I have to take the paper from you?" Surpressing his urge to toy with Hiei, Kurama informed him the next class would be Chemistry with Ms. Kelly, luckily, another class they had together. A moment went by before it really hit Kurama that Hiei would be around dangerous chemicals. All along the way to Ms. Kelly's room, Kurama's mind was racing with all that could happen—and all that he could do to prevent it.

Terri: So...this is shorter. Sorry guys. For some reason, this isn't very good in my eyes. Well, I'll hear from you all, so you can tell me what you liked, didn't like, and please feel free to give any suggestions you have for Chemistry class! I already have some stuff, but you all might have something better! Again, shounen ai/ yaoi WILL be appearing more throughout the story. You have your warning. And speaking of which...you all did get what Hiei was after during Art class, ne? It wasn't my idea, for those of you who are thinking "you sick perv!" XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, and as it's summer, I promise to work hard to bring you the next chapters as quickly as possible!! 


End file.
